Cindy Crawford
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Cynthea Margret Crawford *'Birthplace:' Vista City, Ca. *'Residence:' Vista City Ca. *'Parents: Father:' Hiram Miles Crawford. Carpenter ' Mother:' Rebecca Ann Crawford, Homemaker *'Siblings:' Miles Marcus Crawford -- Odious brother. Four years younger than Cindy. *'Birthdate:' June 7, 1984 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5' 10" *'Weight:' 120 pounds *'Build:' Willowy slender *'Marital status:' Single, looking. *'Description:' Slim and flexible with enough curve to be luscious. The awkward pudgy teen is long gone. She typically wears Capri pants, cute blouses and sandals. At the Agency it is business skirts and polo shirts. She keeps her clothing simple. The change does not incorporate her clothing. She has a collar from the DSH that is a quick change super suit. Her clothing and accouterments vanish and the cat has a collar. It solves the what to do with the clothing issue. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Golden *'Hair:' Tawny Blond *'Routine Activities:' Working full time at the Mancuso Detective Agency. Looking for love in hopefully the right places. Active in outdoor sports. Member of the Vista City police reserve (SIS), Associate of the DSH. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' BS in Criminology, MS in forensics, CCW. (She carries an SIS special that goes to "16" a TOS Phaser 2) *'Financial Status:' Decent. No one gets rich as an FBI agent. *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13, FBI, VCPD,, DSH, Northern California Polytechnic, Mancuso Detective Agency. *'Personality:' An energetic young woman. Cindy can wear people out standing still. Youth is wasted on the young. Cindy is very interested in the opposite sex. Her peculiar abilities are a real stumbling block towards a meaningful relationship. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Cindy has concentrated on the forensic end of the criminal investigation spectrum. She wants to help make a more tolerant world. She would also like a family. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Young, disgustingly so. Hasn't busted anything yet. Cindy has developed situational modesty. When she needs to change or she is coming out of a change she is going to be nude for a few minutes, she is over modesty for at least those few minutes. *'Enemies (And Why):' People that fear the different. Criminals. *'Special Abilities:' Cindy can shape change into a cheetah. She is not a 'were', but a true shape changer. She has control over the change and retains her mind entirely. She can even talk. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' '' Extreme stress can cause her to change involuntarily.'' She usually looks for a quiet corner if she feels it coming on. A clear sign to take a break. Animals that would normally be uneasy around big cats are uneasy around her. She can never get the cheetah scent off herself. Tomcats are entirely unreasonable. Human sexual readiness means that to the average sex-addled tom she smells like a treat. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Cindy was a typical slightly pudgy teen with body image issues and a love of things feline, cheetahs especially. She was in a black funk over life in general when the Mana Storm hit and she turned into a cheetah. She broke out of her room and ran for the cops. Her parents had always stressed that if you have trouble, go to the police. Her Mother on seeing her did the typically Motherly thing and illogically ordered her to put her body back on. It worked. She was a teen girl buck naked in the middle of the squad room. After recovering from the mortifying experience Cindy has learned to control the change. Being part of the know she wasn't certain that she wanted to be "part of the team". After all in the middle of some dread crisis how useful is turning into a cheetah? Great for clearing the area in short sprints followed by a long nap. However, the more work she does, the more she wants to help people like herself. The Trial for Peoplehood sealed the deal. Evil people are willing to hurt people that are not "perfectly human". She is going to help stop them. Cindy explored a relationship with David Watching Eagle. They shared a peculiarity. It was not enough to build a relationship on. She is currently playing the field, and in better control of her change since the Healing Wave. She does not go cat in the climax of sex. Category:Characters Category:VCPD Category:Supernatural Category:Meta